In traditional media playback systems, such as CD, DVD, and VCR systems, users are able to freely rewind and fast forward a media file because the user has the entire media file in a storage medium located at the user's playback device. As network bandwidth continues to increase, more users are accessing media files through media transmission platforms. Media transmission (e.g., streaming), however, can consume large amounts of bandwidth. Providing the transmission at a faster rate can consume even greater amounts of bandwidth, which might not be available to users. These and other shortcomings will be addressed by the present disclosure.